Restoring Balance
by DaughterOfNeptun
Summary: Soka grew up with the stories of two great heroes that disappeared after a battle and left the world in utter choas and corruption. On her way to find out who she really is she meets new friends and together try to restore balance to the world, but are they also able to save those, who are long presumed dead? Read and find out :) Next Gen!
1. Prologue

**AN/: Hey guys, so this is my new story that I started to write a while ago actually. I wasn't sure if anyone would like it so I dind't publish it at first but now I'm going to give it a go. So tell me if you like it and if I should continue. :)**

 **Thank you to all those, who read this little prologe and leave a kind review. I really hope you like it. :)  
**

 **So then... let's get stared!**

 **Yours, Annie :***

* * *

 _Prologue_

I grew up with the stories of the great Soul Eater Evans and his meister Maka Albarn. People say that they were invincible and that no one could stop them as long as they were together. They protected Death City even long after their graduation from DWMA and under their guard no harm came to Death City.

But then came the day that destiny wrote itself anew. The day Death City's greatest heroes disappeared… 12 years have passed since then and none of the other Death Scythes and friends of the two heroes were able to find them, not even Lord Death himself. From that day on the world and Death City were never the same again. Corruption and chaos turned out to be the world's new face and the last fort fighting was the city where it all began.

Rumors are told throughout the city that the Death Scythe and his meister left on purpose, that Asura awoke and killed them even if the moon was still sealed… but the one that caught my attention was that one day a new hero will arise out of the ashes of burned cities and end the rule of chaos and war. A hero with a soul so great and strong that it will return Death City's greatest heroes and restore balance in this world. This soul is called "Kīpā Soul". Of course that are all rumors, but rumors keep my hopes up because hope is everything I have left.

I think, you might be wondering by now who I am… well this is a tough question because I don't know. The people in the orphanage told me I was found on a wide field, unconscious, hurt and without any evidence of who I was. They took me with them and gave me a home for the past 12 years. I was only four years old then… a child without any idea who its parents were, where it was from… I didn't even know my name. I had no clue of who I was. The people in the orphanage understood my misery and decided to call me Ahsoka, they later told me I was telling them that was my name when I was unconscious, if that is true I have no idea.

And somehow I found a family among them, even though I have been alone most of the tie. None of the other kids I lived with talked to or liked me, actually it was more that they feared me, made fun of or ignored me. Why, you ask? Well, I may not be what you would define as a "normal" girl. My off-white, slightly blonde hair and slightly pale complexion might have scared some of them. But the thing that scared them off the most, I guess, were my eyes. To me they appear yellow but the kids that looked me in the eye ran away, scared of what they saw and told the old ladies that watch over us that my eye color would change. And it's true. Whenever one of the boys make fun of or tries to hurt me they say that my eyes would flash blood red before turning back into the usual yellow and whenever I get annoyed or have one of my moments and say something smart they would flash green.

I couldn't make it stop and after a few month I couldn't bare the humiliation anymore so I stayed alone and now that I am enough I'll leave this orphanage – the home that I thought was one, but wasn't in the end. I didn't care that I had nowhere to go I just wanted to get out of there and see what life has in store for me.


	2. A new Family

**AN/: Hey guys, so thanks to that one revies I decided to give it a try and present you the first chapter. :)**

 **I really hope you'll like it. And if you do like it tell me in the revies and I will update with the next 5 reviews. Also if you have any ideas or wishes tell me, because the only notes I have for this story is the beginning (so this chapter), a few characters (e.g. Soka's partner, Tsustar children are planned, but of you have any wished on what they should look like leave a comment :*) and the end, the rest is up to you guys. Be creative ;)**

 **For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll wirte to you soon.**

 **Yours, Annie :***

* * *

 _A new Family_

Right now I'm wandering on the icy streets of Death City, while searching for a place to stay. I know what you think… 'why didn't she stay in the orphanage?'. You see I may left voluntarily but if I hadn't the old ladies would have thrown me on the street so… Well, now I'm freezing and searching for a place to stay but no one let me in.

Sighing I hung my head and hugged myself to rub my arms as I made my way to the market. 'A crowded place might spend me a little warmth.' I thought as I went past some strangers whose warmth I could literally feel from being seven feet away. The moment I reached the market I was flooded with impulses. It was loud, destroyed, crowded, it smelled great but at the same time so horrible. I've never experienced something like that before.

I looked around this wondrous place and accidently bumped into a lot of people. One of them hit me so hard that I lost my balance and fell onto the hard, snow covered pavement and skid over it from the force. "Ow!" I said quietly as I hit the ground and looked up to the man, who knocked me down and now sat on the ground in front of me.

"Can't you watch where ya' goin', bitch?!" He yelled and looked behind him, frankly he looked quite terrified. Curiously I followed his actions and looked behind him and saw a bunch of people with weapons running towards them, whereupon the man jumped up and threw his bag onto me before he ran away.

"Wait you thief! Give it back!" I heard one of his followers call as they ran past her, chasing him. Confused I looked after them and then into my lap. What the heck was in this bag?

I was so out of it that I didn't realize that a woman stopped and kneeled down next to me so she could look me into the eyes. "You okay?" She asked, sounding truly concerned but I couldn't get myself to answer as I sat frozen on the ground. As I didn't respond a figure appeared in the scythe she was holding. It was the reflection of a boy, who was probably five years older than myself.

"What the hell, Izumi?! Why aren't you following the others?" He barked at her, whereupon I could see his shark-like teeth. His ruby red eyes looked at the girl whose straight brown hair was the total opposite of his spiky, white hair. Her amber eyes glared at the reflection in the blade as she told him to transform back into his human form. Grumbling the boy obliged, whereupon the scythe was coated in a bright light before it morphed into the form of a tall, young adult. Just as stood there beside the smaller girl I had the strange feeling of knowing this guy – his strong and sharp features, teeth and cold eyes, which I strangely remembered as warm and caring…

I remained frozen for a few minutes and only snapped out of it as I saw the girl – Izumi if I recall correctly – smacked the boy on the head. "If you looked closely enough you would have noticed that she is holding the bag we were looking for and that she might not be well!" She scolded him, whereupon the ruby eyes scanned her over quickly.

"You okay, dwarf?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth Izumi hit him again so hard that his face made acquaintance with the pavement like mine did minutes ago.

"Be polite, Kai!" She warned in a dangerous voice. "I thought your parents told you and your brothers at _least_ that!"

The boy, Kai, looked at her visibly pissed. "Oh excuse me! My parents disappeared twelve years ago so there wasn't enough time to teach us everything!"

"Oh, playing the 'parent-card' again? Fine! I thought you were over it but if still want to bitch about this, okay. I could tell your uncle or better your grandpa about it and you know where this would lead!" Izumi argued back. The more they argued the more they raised their voices, while debating about something I didn't quite understood. Something about an old pervert and an idiot with some kind of a complex… don't ask me but that sounds insane.

As I finally snapped out of my daze from their argument I pushed myself on my bruised knees, carefully placed the bag by the feet of those fighting teens and stood up. 'It might be better if I leave them alone…' I thought as I turned and started to limp away from them. 'Okay, now I need a place to stay where I'm not freezing that mu-Ouch!' Pain shot through my arm as I touched a wall next to me, while rounding a corner. I looked at it and saw my forearm scarped up to my elbow. I sighed and looked back at the two teens who were still bickering. 'I just hope they notice the bag before they go.'

~~~~~  
"Just say you're sorry! Please?" Izumi said and looked at her partner with big eyes and a pout on her lips.

Kai sighed. "Fine." He mumbled and turned to the spot where the so-called 'dwarf' sat a minute ago. He blinked. "Where is she?"

"She left the bag here." He heard Izumi say and turned to see her hanging the bag around her shoulders, before studying the market again. "But where did she go? By the looks of it she might be homeless."

"Are we going to search for her? I mean, our mission is completed and we could just head home." The white-head turned again and saw his meister scanning their surroundings with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Izumi looked up at him. "She was in tatters, Kai. She wore no shoes, her hair was a mess, her face and her arms scraped. She will freeze to death before night fall. We have to do something!" Her eyes watered, softening the weapon's heart and causing him to sigh and pull her gently into his arms.

He tugged her head under his chin as he put his arms around his meister's waist and whispered soothing words into her ear. "You are such a loyal and warm hearted person. You like and care for everyone even an idiot like me." He mumbled.

That earned the young adult a giggle from the girl in his arms as she looked up to him. "Yes, you are an idiot. But a sweet and caring idiot… my idiot."

He smiled whole-heartedly at her and dipped his head to meet her lips with his in a sweet kiss. "That's why I love you. You don't even hate me."

Those words earned him a playful smack on the chest. "Jerk."

Kai grinned cheekily at her and kissed her once again. After a few long seconds they parted and it didn't take long for Izumi to let her eyes roam the market again. "We have to find her and take her with us."

Kai nodded and followed his meister through the streets of Death City. They searched for what felt like years to Kai but were just mere hours. The sun set a while ago, it was getting really cold but Izumi refused to give up.

"Izumi, it's getting late. We should really head back now." The scythe said as he looked into the sky and zipped his jacket further up.

His partner shook her head. "No, we haven't found her yet and I refuse to let her die out here." She said stubbornly, while looking into and behind dumpsters.

"But we searched everywhere! Where in Shinigami's name would she be?!" Kai argued and breathed out in frustration before he sat down on a few boxes at the end of the blind end of the alley. One of them suddenly cracked and caused the frustrated weapon to tumble to the ground. Izumi laughed at this sight and walked over to help him onto his feet as they heard a small voice from behind the remaining boxes.

"Ow." It mumbled barely audible with a weak voice.

Instantly meister and weapon looked at each other and after sharing a nod they walked over to the boxes. Kai pulled away the tarpaulin that was draped over them. As he did that Izumi gasped and jumped behind the boxes. Kai followed her suite and was shocked to see the little girl laying beat up on the snow covered pavement. Her hair was draped wildly around her head, her skin was too pale to be healthy and her whole body was shaking as she lay there with blood running down her face.

Izumi immediately snapped her head into Kai's direction and stared into his eyes. He just nodded and shuffled closer to the trembling girl on the ground before scooping her up into his arms bridal-style. After casting a quick look to his girlfriend they both rushed out of the alley and onto the main street that led straight to the huge castle on the highest hill of the town – Deaths Weapon and Meister Academy, the DWMA.

~~~~~  
She wasn't alone. She could feel it, no, literally see it. Though her eyes were closed she could see small orbs flying around the room. Three of them were similar to each other: strong, determined, smart, extremely stubborn. Then there was a warm and caring one, it was close to her. There was also another strong, very strong one, nearly intimidating and right next to it a sweet one full of worry. Her head hurt like hell as she tried to open her eyes but what she saw as soon as her vision adjusted made her scream in panic.

"Hey, easy. Everything is okay, you're safe." Said the voice of a boy she didn't know. She shifted her gaze towards him but didn't see him. The only thing she saw when she looked at him were his outlines and a strong, dark blue orb in his center.

She turned into another direction to see a pink, caring orb next to another dark blue orb that was slightly lighter than the one she had seen before. "What's wrong with her?" The worried lavender orb asked. Definitely a woman, Soka thought.

"Why the hell did her eye color change?!" Asked a loud voice, which belonged to the intimidating, electric blue orb.

"Hey, little one." A soft voice beside her suddenly said, whereupon her head snapped into its direction, where she saw the third dark blue orb. A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder and after shifting her eyes to this spot images flashed up in front of her eyes. She saw three boys, two adults and a baby. All of them looked down on the small bundle lovingly and caressed its tiny hands or cheeks. A boy with ash blonde hair, crimson eyes and a playful smirk on his lips places his lightly tanned hand softly on the baby's cheek and said: 'Hey, little one. Welcome to the family.'

With these words Soka snapped back into reality and looked straight in the face of this one boy even thought that he was now magnificently older. "You okay?" He asked as he inspected her with his crimson eyes.

"I-I… yes, I'm okay. Thanks for letting me stay here. Bye." The young girl said hastily and jumped out of her bed to leave, but as soon as her feet touched the ground her legs gave in and she began to fall to the ground.

Before she hit the floor though strong arms found their way under hers and caught her before gently letting her down onto the floor. "Woaw, easy. You are staying." Said the third person with dark blue orb suddenly. Letting her gaze wander up his body she then locked eyes with a smirking ash blonde boy. His shark-like teeth were as white as Kai's hair and his emerald green eyes sparkled as he watched her. Soka just couldn't help but stare at his teeth and notices the similarities between him, Kai and the other ash blond boy with crimson eyes.

"Hiro, I think you are scaring her." The second ash blond, whereupon the boy before her hid his teeth.

Hiro – she remembered was his name – turned to the other ash blond to say something but before the words could leave his mouth Soka shook her head.

"No." She said in a small voice, causing everyone to look at her. "I actually like your teeth. They remind me of something I can't put a finger on."

In that moment her eyes shifted back to their usual yellow color, while Hiro smirked. "Thanks, I inherited them from my dad, Soul Evans."

Soka blinked, stunned. "You are the son of _the_ Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn?!"

Everyone laughed. "Well, actually we are." Kai said and kneeled behind Hiro together with the other as blonde. "My name is Kai. We met at the market, remember?" He asked, whereupon Soka nodded. "And this is my little brother Hiro and my big brother Hunter."

"Don't forget about us, kid!" Warned a man with light blue hair in a ninja outfit.

Kai rolled his eyes at him and walked up to the man. "And this is our uncle Black*Star and our aunt Tsubaki. And Izumi, my partner, you already know." Kai added while Soka still stared at the adults.

She swallowed. "N-Nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you as well… ehm." The nice woman, Tsubaki, stopped. "I'm sorry but what's your name and where are you from? Doesn't you family miss you?"

At her words Soka looked at the ground on which she was still sitting and studied the pattern on it. "I… I don't know who I am and I don't have a family. But the people who found me on the battle field twelve years ago called me Soka."

The people around her didn't expect that but the three boys just looked at each other, nodded and smiled at the girl in front of them. "Well, then now you have one." Hunter told her what caused her eyes to go wide.

Kai just grinned. "Welcome to the DWMA."

She couldn't believe it. They couldn't be serious. She was completely in shock as Hiro hoisted her up in his arms and set her back on the bed. "But for now you need to rest." He insisted, while setting her down. The bed was soft, softer than any bunk she ever lay on before.

Izumi noticed the sparkle in her eyes and smiled at the young girl. "Good to get some rest, hm?"

Soka looked at her and smiled from ear to ear. "Good to have a bed to rest in." This confession caught the young meister off guard. "I never had such a soft one before."

"You never had a soft bed?! In what kind of place have you been all those years?!" Asked Black*Star loudly.

Soka looked at him, still with a small smile on her face. "The people who found me brought me to the orphanage out of the city, that one right behind the wards."

"You lived in that hell hole?! The kids there are most difficult to handle. They're mean, nasty and not as innocent and gentle as they seem." Black*Star said and after he earned confused from the boys he just shrugged. "Had a mission there years ago."

"It wasn't that bad." Soka tried to defend her so-called 'home'. "I… I just hadn't had a usual bed. It's nice to have one now."

"Well… then where will you stay as soon you get out of the infirmary?" Tsubaki asked concerned.

Soka just shrugged. "Somewhere."

"You could stay with us." Izumi suggested. "We live in the Evans' estate and there is enough room for you to stay there too."

"I don't know if I can accept that offer." Soka said and followed Izumi with her eyes as she walked up to the Evans boys. The three just looked at each other, then smiled.

"If you want you can stay with us." Hiro said and watched her eyes go wide.

"Yeah, you could be like our little sister." These words finally brought tears to her eyes, while Kai smiled warmly at her.

Hunter just grinned as he put his arms around his younger brothers' shoulders. "We could be your family from now on."

At this she could no longer hold back her tears. They ran down her cheeks as she jumped up again and tackled the three boys in a bear hug. "Thank you." She whispered against their chests and caused the boys to smile and hug her back. It was the first time in years that Soka felt truly wanted and safe, she couldn't be happier than in this moment.

But who knew what would happen to them in the near future.


End file.
